With A Little Help From My Friends
by KateNaruHina
Summary: Konohamaru needs Naruto's help to be noticed by the girl he likes, who happens to be Hanabi Hyuuga. How can Naruto help is friend? Maybe with a little help from a certain Hyuuga girl... NaruHina. In this story Naruto is 19 years old, so Konohamaru is 14.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's my first NaruHina story. Hope you like it! I'm Italian, so there could be some mistakes, so please, forgive me if you notice them. I did my best.**

**Chapter 1**

"You want me to do what?!" Konohamaru put a hand on his friend's mouth, begging him to stop being so loud. The situation was very embarrassing itself, there was no need to make it worst.

"Will you stop screaming? People are watching us!" he said, removing his hand from Naruto's face.

"Alright, alright." The 19 years old blond boy rolled his eyes. "But I've never been so good at keeping quiet. Let me try again." Naruto cleaned his voice. "You want me to do what?! Better?"

It was Konohamaru's turn to roll his eyes.

"C'mon, I asked you a little help, not to kill someone!"

"Well, killing someone would have been so much easier!"

"Please!" Konohamaru joined his hands. "I'm begging you."

Naruto sighed. He knew that Konohamaru was not going to give up so easly.

"Okay, so let's make it clear: you want me to help you with a girl, right?"

The young boy nodded.

"Why?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms on his chest and trying to look annoyed. The truth was that he was really embarrassed, probably even more than Konohamaru. He basically didn't know anything about women! How could he help him to find a girl if he couldn't even find one for himself?

"Because you're the only one I know who can help me. Plus, you're the person I trust the most, you're my inspiration, my…"

"Okay, stop it. What does _you're the only one I know who can help me_ mean? Don't you have, I don't know, other friends?"

Konohamaru scratched the back of his head. He looked even more embarrassed than before.

"Well, you see, you kind of are the only one I know who actually _knows _this girl…" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So basically you're telling me that you're in love with a girl you don't know?" The young boy nodded slowly.

"How is it possible?" Naruto asked, rising both of his eyebrows.

"Well, last week I was at the training ground with my team. Everything was normal, as always. But then I saw her." Konohamaru sighed dreamily. A little smile crossed his face. "She looked so perfect, like an angel…" He sighed again.

"Oh God…" Naruto thought, feeling the urge to laugh but stopping himself in the name of friendship.

"Now I can't get her out of my head. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I think I'm going to lose my mind!"

"Why don't you just calm down? That's not a big deal…"

"It is." Konohamaru said, with a cold expression on his face. Naruto didn't dare to contraddict him.

"The thought of her not even knowing I exist is making me crazy. I can't just go and talk to her!" Naruto smiled. Who knew that his friend could have been so shy?

"The only thing I know about her is her name." Konohamaru smiled. "Hanabi Hyuuga." Hearing the name, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hanabi? She's Hinata's sister!"

"Exactly!" Konohamaru jumped happily. "I know Hinata Hyuuga is your friend, that's why I came here to talk to you." Naruto stared at him. He was starting to understand what Konohamaru wanted from him.

"Please, talk to Hinata for me, make her talk to her sister about me!" Konohamaru joined his hands, staring at Naruto with begging eyes.

"You look pretty much desperate, huh?"

"That's why I asked your help!" Naruto stared at his friend who was basically on his knees for the desperation. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to Hinata about this story but don't expect her to help you. Hanabi is her little sister, she won't be so happy at the thought of her getting a boyfriend." Konohamaru's face brighted. It looked like he didn't even hear the last part of what Naruto had just said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto smiled at his reaction and watched him jump with excitement.

"What do I do now?" he thought.

**What will Naruto do to help Konohamaru? What is he going to say to Hinata? Here's the first chapter! Thank you for reading! Please, let me know what you think with a review. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"You know, Konohamaru keeps watching her from a distance and… no, it sounds too creepy…" Naruto thought as he walked down the streets of Konoha to reach the training ground where he knew Hinata and her team were.

"How can I explain her the situation? See, Konohamaru can't sleep, can't eat… no, it sounds too desperate." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, they basically don't know eatch other, so I thought we could help him to… no, no and no! This is way too difficult! Why me? Why?! What did I do to deserve it?!" While he was mentally kicking himself for having agreed to take part of Konohamaru's love life, he reached the training ground. He sighed and walked in.

And there she was.

Kiba and Shino were with her, sitting on the ground and talking.

"They probably are taking a break" the blond thought. It was the right moment to talk to her.

"Hey guys!" He walked toward them with a big smile on his face. The three shinobis looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked, raising from the ground and crossing his arms on his chest. Naruto crossed his arms as well.

"I'm glad to see you too. I'm fine, thanks! What about you?"

Kiba rolled his eyes at Naruto's sarcastic answer.

"Kiba-kun, don't be rude! Nice to see you, Naruto-kun…" said Hinata, istantly becoming red as Naruto's eyes turned toward her. He smiled at her.

"Hinata, it's really nice to see you too since you're exactly the person I wanted to see!" He then turned his attention to Kiba and Shino. "I'd like to talk to Hinata." There were some seconds of silence.

"Alone." he added, noticing that the two were not showing any sign of wanting to leave. Hinata was even redder than before, if it could have been possible. Naruto wanted to talk to her. **Alone**. Usually, she would have fainted but a part of her kept her from doing that. She was way too curious to know what he wanted to tell her to faint. Shino raised from the ground as well.

"Fine, see you later" he simply said, grabbing Kiba from an arm and dragging him away. Akamaru, who was half asleep under the shadow of a tree, reluctantly followed the two shinobis. Naruto could have sworn he heard Kiba say: "Let me go Shino, I want to see what happens next!" before Shino brought him outside of the training ground, shortly followed by Akamaru. Naruto and Hinata were alone.

"Here we go…" he thought. "Hinata, why don't we… go for a walk? Let's walk! Walking is cool, isn't it?" Naruto smiled. He still didn't know what to tell her, so he was basically taking time. Hinata stood up, starring at her feet. She was too embarassed to look at him in the eyes. She didn't know that the blond guy was even more embarassed than her. The two walked for a little while, an awkward silence between them. Naruto opened his mouth two or three time sto say something but he actually didn't know how to start, so he just waited for something to tell her to show up and save his embarassed butt. Finally, he spoke.

"So, Hinata… there… there's something I want to talk to you about…" Hinata raised her eyes from the ground and found the courage to look at him.

"But I don't know how to start" he added.

"Y-you can t-tell me everything, N-naruto-kun…" she encouraged him. The curiosity was killing her.

"It's just… embarassing…" the blond said, scratching the back of his head.

"T-there's n-no need t-to be e-embarassed…" she tried again, starring at him with a curious face. Her stuttering clearly showed that she was embarassed as well, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Just… promise me you won't laugh…"

"I could never!" Naruto raised his stare, surprised by her sudden change of tone. Hinata blushed.

"I m-mean… I p-promise."

"Alright…" He took a deep breath. "So… there's this friend of mine…" Hinata raised an eyebrow. A friend? Was this a way to avoid saying he was talking about himself? Was he so embarassed?

"… who basically fell in love with a Hyuuga girl and… Hinata!" Naruto catched her on time, before she could hit the ground. "Hinata please, wake up! Wake up!" He tried to shake her. Some minutes passed before Hinata became conscious again. She started opening her eyes. Memories of what happened came back to her. Naruto had said he was in love with a Hyuuga girl. She felt her heart racing. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Hinata opened her eyes and starred at the blond guy above her who was desperately shaking her.

"Hinata please, wake up! God, I knew telling you about the crush on Hanabi was a shitty idea!"

Suddenly, Hinata's world froze. "What did he say?" she thought. Naruto… her Naruto… had a crush on her sister? It was the begginning of the end… the end of her. Way too many emotions all together for her. She felt her heart racing again, then everything went black.

"Nonononono Hinata please, don't faint again! I'm begging you! What's wrong?! Please! For God's sake, wake up!" He shook her one last time before her eyes widened. "Hinata, how do you feel?" he asked, starring at her with eyes that were basically screaming "please, give me a break."

She felt the urge to answer "heartbroken". But she didn't.

"I'm fine…" He helped her to get on her feet again, then he put both of his hands on his face.

"Talking to you about this story was stupid. I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel sick. I should have known that you wouldn't have liked the idea of Hanabi getting a boyfriend. I'm going to tell to Konohamaru he has no chances." He raised his eyes and starred at her, waiting for a reaction. He didn't know how to interpret what he saw. Hinata had an expression on her face he had never seen before. It was a mixture of shock, happiness, anger, frustration and relief. "Hinata… are you… are you ok?" She simply nodded. There was a long silence before one of them talked.

"So… you were talking about a friend of yours… for real…" she said, more to herself than to him. She felt so stupid. It was so obvious he was not talking about himself.

"And he has a crush on my sister?" she asked, blushing. He nodded.

"I thought you could have helped him since you're Hanabi's sister… Konohamaru asked my help… and I'm asking yours." The way he was looking at her made her feel like she was going to faint again. Luckly for both of them, it didn't happen.

"I'll help you, Naruto-kun… I mean, I'll help you and your friend." Naruto's face brighted. He grabbed her hands and smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much Hinata! You're saving me!" She blushed again. While they were getting back at the training ground, Naruto told her the whole story of his friend and she listened politely without saying a word.

"What do I do now?" she thought.

**How are they going to help Konohamaru? Hope you liked the chapter! Please, let me know what you think with a review.**

**IMPORTANT: I'd also like to know some of your ideas of what Naruto and Hinata should try to do to get their two little friends together, you know, I'm here to listen hahaha :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry guys for keeping you waiting but I have had a lot of things to do lately. First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who left a review, so thank you :) a special "thank you" goes to erodemonking. I really appreciated your comments and your suggestions. I can (finally) say where I want this story to go and for now it will be more funny than romantic but don't worry, the romance will follow after. So, here's the chapter and I hope you like it. Me and my brother really had fun writing it, so I hope you will have fun to read it :) Here we go:**

"You're late." Naruto complained, tapping his feet on the ground. He had been waiting for Konohamaru in front of Ramen Ichiraku way too long for his likes. "Are you planning to mess this all thing up?!" he added, staring at him. "Well, I won't let you do that, I worked on this meeting!"

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I'm only five minutes late." the young boy said, not expecting Naruto to react this way.

"You know how many things can be done in five minutes? Two cups of instant ramen can be cooked in five minutes, got it? Not one, but two cups."

Konohamaru took a deep breath, realizing that any objection would have been worthless.

"Hinata is waiting for you. She's sitting at the counter. Ok, now, I don't want you to get nervous but if you don't make a good impression on her, she won't introduce you to her sister, who will never be your girlfriend, you two will never get married and you will die sad and completely alone. So, no pressure."

"Thanks dude…"

"Don't thank me, helping people is my job. So, did you bring the notes I gave you?" Konohamaru nodded, taking some papers out of his pocket. "Yes, I revised them while I was coming here."

"Good, so, if she asks you if you have ever had problema with the law, you will answer…"

"No, I'm a good boy, I could never…" Naruto clapped his hands in agreement. "Great, and what if she asks you what are you planning to do with your future?"

"I'll answer that I want to make a lot of money…" Naruto energically nodded. "Good, good." He put a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. "You're ready" he said, staring at him in the eyes.

"I hope so…" the young shinobi said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine as long as you follow my instructions!" Konohamaru stared at his feet, looking embarassed. "Couldn't I just try to be myself…?" The blond ninja looked at him for a few seconds before brusting out laughing.

"Being yourself with a woman? Oh God, you know less about them than me!" Konohamaru sighed. "Alright, let's do this." He made a step toward the ramen shop but Naruto grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"Wait a minute. There's one last advice I want to give you. That's something that Jiraiya used to tell me often:_ Naruto, remember: a woman is like a lemon tree…_" Konohamaru kept staring at his friend for a minute, waiting for the following sentence which looked like it was never going to come.

"And…?" the young boy asked, trying to encourage the blond to complete the sentence.

"And what?" said Naruto, looking at him with a questioning expression.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Konohamaru yelled, now feeling completely annoyed and confused.

"Yeah, I know. He used to say it when he had drunk a little too much sake." Naruto answered, scratching the back of his head. Konohamaru was even more confused than before. "But the sentence is not complete…" he complained.

"Well, he used to throw up and faint before he could finish it and the day after he never remembered anything he had said, so…"

"Alright, got it. Thank you." Naruto smiled at him. "Here we go now" the blond said, giving to Konohamaru a friendly pat on the back. The two of them got into the ramen shop, ready for the hardest mission of their lives.

**Next chapter will be focused on Konohamaru trying to make a good impression on Hinata with (obviously) a little help from Naruto, who is not exactly a Casanova, if you know what I mean. Hope you enjoyed! Please, let me know what you think with a review, it would be appreciated and if I actually knew that there are people who want me to write new chapters, I would certainly update sooner:) thanks!**


End file.
